Another Day in the Masaki Household
by Kurecina
Summary: A play-like fan-fic. No real point to the story. I tried to make it humorous, but that was never my good point ^.^;


Another Day in the Masaki Household  
  
Disclaimer- No, I don't own Tenchi, so dont sue me.   
  
This is going to be play-like... so... yeah. On with the story.  
  
Scene- Kitchen  
Time- Morning  
  
Enter Sasami  
Sasami: *humming* *moves around the kitchen grabbing various things she will use to make breakfast*  
Enter Tenchi and Ryoko  
Tenchi: "Ryoko, I really wish you wouldn't burst into the men's bath like that."  
Ryoko: *wrapping her arms around Tenchi* "But Tenchi~ One day, you and I will be married and it wont matter..."  
Enter Ayeka  
Ayeka: "Get your hands off Lord Tenchi!"  
Tenchi: *laughing nervously and pushing Ryoko away* "I can handle it, really."  
Sasami: "Could you take it somewhere else? I'm trying to cook."  
Ryoko: *ignoring her* "I'll put my hands where ever I want!"  
Tenchi: *big sweatdrop*  
Ayeka: *growling* "When a Princess of Jurai orders you to do something, you better listen Ryoko!"  
Ryoko: "Or what? You'll call me names?"  
Tenchi: "Girls, stop it..."  
Ayeka and Ryoko: "Shut up!"  
Enter Mihoshi  
Mihoshi: "What's all the noise?" *yawn*  
Ayeka: *gathering energy for her attack*  
Ryoko: *doing the same*  
Enter Washu  
Washu: "Here we go again..."  
Sasami: *yelling* "I said outside!"  
*boom*  
  
Scene- Outside of the Masaki house which is now smoking  
Time- Still morning  
  
Enter Sasami and Tenchi *looking very burnt*  
Sasami: "I wish they wouldn't do that..."  
Tenchi: *nodding in agreement*  
Enter Washu and Mihoshi *also burnt*  
Washu: "Maybe I should invent something that would make this house able to endure such... explosions."  
Mihoshi: *crying* "I'm burnt!"  
Sasami, Tenchi and Washu: *sweatdrop*  
Enter Ryoko and Ayeka  
Ayeka: "This is all your fault Ryoko."  
Ryoko: "Mine?"  
Sasami: *looking worried* "Ryoko, where do you keep the saki?"  
Ryoko: "In the kitchen of course..."  
Ayeka, Washu, Sasami, and Tenchi: "Run!"  
Ryoko: "Huh?"  
*boom boom boom*  
Ryoko and Mihoshi: *sent flying in the air because they didn't run before the explosion*  
*splash*  
  
Scene- Next to the lake  
Time- Yup, still morning  
  
Tenchi- *helping Ryoko out of the water*   
Sasami- *trying to help Mihoshi out of the water*  
Washu: *shaking her head* "You should've run."  
Ryoko- *out of the water* *growl* "Whatever."  
Mihoshi- *out of the water* *crying* "I'm wet!"  
Sasami- *sweatdrop* *hands Mihoshi a towel*  
Tenchi: "You could catch something if you stay in those wet clothes."  
Ryoko: "I thought you'd never ask."  
Ayeka: *getting mad* "Ryoko! That's not what he meant and you know it!"  
Tenchi: *hides behind Sasami*  
Sasami: *big sweatdrop*  
Washu: *computer appears* *starts typing*  
Ryoko: "You're just jeolous!"  
Ayeka: *growl*  
*Ayeka and Ryoko disappear*  
Tenchi: *stepping out from behind Sasami* "Where'd they go?"  
Washu: "I sent them somewhere where they wont damage anything."  
Sasami: "Are they safe?"  
Washu: "Safe enough."  
Mihoshi: *asleep on the ground*  
Sasami, Tenchi and Washu: *sweatdrop*  
Washu: "She'll sleep anywhere..."  
  
Scene: Barren planet. Don't worry, it has oxygen.  
Time: Um... Is it really important?  
  
Enter Ryoko and Ayeka  
Ryoko: *not noticing any diffrence* "You're always ordering me around! In case you haven't noticed, I'm a space pirate. I make a living  
out of disobeying Royal Pains in *neck* like you!"  
Ayeka: "Ooooooooooo you are so... so... so evil!"  
Ryoko: *wink* "You really think so? Thank you princess!"  
Ayeka: *growl* *prepares for attack* *mini logs appear everywhere*  
Ryoko: *gathers up her energy*  
*boom*  
*smoke clears*  
Ryoko and Ayeka: *no even more burnt* *looking around* "Tenchi?"  
  
Scene- Masaki kitchen, now all fixed up by Washu and that handy computer  
Time- Lunchtime  
Enter Washu, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Tenchi, sitting at the table  
  
Sasami: "Thank you for fixing the kitchen up."  
Washu: "No problem. Such a trival matter for a scientific genius such as myself."  
Tenchi: "You know, I feel like we've forgotten something."  
Mihoshi: "You mean Ryoko and Ayeka?"  
Tenchi, Sasami, and Washu: *look over at where Ayeka and Ryoko normally sit* "O.O"  
Washu: *computer appears* *typetype*  
Sasami: *big sweatdrop* "I cant believe I forgot about them!"  
Mihoshi: "I didn't."  
Tenchi: *nervous laugh* *thinking* "You never said anything about it."  
Enter Ayeka and Ryoko  
Ayeka and Ryoko- *screaming* *holding onto each other* *even more burnt*  
Tenchi: *big sweatdrop* "Um... girls?"  
Ayeka and Ryoko: *stop screaming* *let go of each other*   
Sasami: "Um... welcome back sis."  
Washu: "Why don't you two go take a bath."  
Ryoko and Ayeka: *look at each other* *big sweatdrop* *walk away*  
Tenchi, Sasami and Washu: *bang heads on the table*  
Mihoshi: *chewing food* "Yummy!"  
  
I hope you enjoyed the play fan-fic. Please R&R  



End file.
